1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gravel spreader/paver apparatuses. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for transporting and spreading of various materials such as gravel, limestone, asphalt, dirt, concrete, sand with the application of a geo-textile fabric installer attachment thereto.
2. General Background of the Invention
Applicant is attaching hereto an Information Disclosure Statement which relates to patents found in the art. However, there appears to be no prior art which teaches or relates to a spreader/paver, which solved the problems encountered in the area of constructing roads, bike paths and other infrastructures. Many construction engineers' specifications have a requirement for geo-textile fabric to be installed over the prepared sub-base before the base material can be spread over it to a specified depth. The problem encountered is that once the geo-textile fabric has been placed, it must not have any contact with the tire or tracks of any machine that may be used to spread or transport the base material. An additional problem is that it usually takes an extra crew of labor to place the fabric in place and, due to the fact that no tires or tracks may come into contact with the fabric, smaller sections are usually done at a time costing additional money and time to be added to the overall job. Another problem in the construction process is that all equipments maneuverability becomes greatly limited due to the requirement that equipment cannot come in direct contact with the geo-textile fabric at any stage of the construction process. An additional problem in the construction process is that the base material must be spread to a certain depth and width in order to meet certain specification requirements, and the process currently being used has no accurate means of spreading base materials to a precise depth and width. These problems, along with others not listed, cause most contractors to use more expensive equipment to meet the required specifications and make the construction process very inefficient, costly and time consuming. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a combination gravel spreader/paver apparatus which can accomplish the task heretofore not accomplished by the prior art.
The following U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference:
Pat. No.TitleIssue Date1,946,819Machine for Curing ConcreteFeb. 13, 19342,962,947Road Base Spreading ApparatusDec. 06, 19603,091,999Base SpreaderJun. 04, 19634,175,496Earth Working ImplementNov. 27, 19794,806,043Method and Device for All Stabilized CivilFeb. 21, 1989Engineering Areas or of Adjacent Bordersof a Structure5,620,281Machine and Method for Laying Film onApr. 15, 1997Face of Landfill5,765,967Method and Apparatus for BackfillingJun. 16, 1998Pipeline Trenches6,558,079Method and Apparatus for Covering LandfillMay 06, 20036,558,080Method and Compact Apparatus forMay 06, 2003Covering Landfill7,686,537Road Grader/SpreaderMar. 30, 20108,079 778Geo-textile Applicator Device and MethodDec. 20, 2011